La leyenda de Korra, Libro 5: Encuentros
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: Nueva temporada de Avatar: La leyenda de Korra. ¿Que pasa con nuestros personajes luego de derrotar a Kuvira? ¿Que hay en el Mundo Espiritual? Personajes regresan, nuevos aparecen. Una nueva amenaza emerge
1. Prologo

La leyenda de Korra, libro 5: Encuentros

PROLOGO_  
>(Este capítulo es una especie de prologo para comenzar con el Libro 5, creado por mi para los que quedamos huérfanos de LOK luego de la finale. Y si, este tiene Korrasami PERO con una mirada mucho más adulta, por lo que no esperen Lemon porque si, esto es escrito con el mero hecho de entretener a los fans y sin ánimo de lucrar)<em>

**Minutos después de la partida de Korra y Asami al Mundo Espiritual**

Varrick no había hecho lo que Asami le había dicho, seguía bailando en la pista con su esposa en la pista de baile y luego se iban a ir de luna de miel a una isla tropical que ahora mismo no recordaba el nombre.  
>Ofuscado, volvió a donde había dejado a su alumna pero ambas ya no estaban allá, no se alarmó, igual tenía que pedirle ayuda a Korra para que viera ciertos temas de la reconstrucción de Ciudad Republica con el presidente. La comenzó a buscar por todos los rincones de la pequeña isla pero no la encontró por ningún lado, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse pero no quería prender la alarma con los asistentes de la boda, todos merecían un descanso luego de lo de Kuvira.<p>

Volvió a la pista de baile con preocupación ¿A dónde se había metido?, una mano se posó en su hombre y al voltearse vio a su sonriente esposa, Pema, quien le entregó una carta.

Es de Korra – le dijo – me pidió que te la entregara después de que se marchase- 

¿Marcharse? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Muchas preguntas ocurrieron en su cabeza mientras recibía la carta.

"Tenzin, perdón por no decirte nada, pero me voy a ir un tiempo de vacaciones al Mundo Espiritual, las necesito luego de todo esto, es egoísta de mi parte y eso lo tengo claro. Ciudad República me necesita, necesita al Avatar para sentirse segura de nuevo, pero ahora mismo Korra necesita un poco de descanso, recuperar energías y volver para seguir entrenando contigo.  
>No viajo sola, Asami me acompaña… ella y yo… debemos resolver algunas cosas.<p>

No te preocupes, volveré pronto y ayudaré en todo lo que se pueda, nuestra pequeña charla de hace un rato me sirvió muchísimo aunque no lo creas, gracias por no defraudarte ni rendirte conmigo en todos estos años."

Cerró la carta y sonrió, la entendía. Su esposa también había la había leído y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

- La pequeña Korra está creciendo, me siento muy orgullosa de ella-

A que te refieres querida?-

Ya verás – y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a donde Meelo que estaba haciendo algunas cosas con sus peos.

**-  
>Y SI, HE VUELTO. DESPUÉS DE AÑOS SIN ESCRIBIR UN FANFIC NUEVO, HE VUELTO. <strong>

**Tengan presente que esto sería mi visión de un libro 5, que incluye un crecimiento en la relación de Korra y Asami, también personajes nuevos, regresos de personajes y varias sorpresas. Espero que les guste para poder comenzar a escribir el capítulo 1, y si todo sale bien, serían 13 capítulos como la serie de Tv por temporada**


	2. Capítulo 1: Donde lo dejamos

LA LEYENDA DE KORRA  
>Libro 5: Encuentros<p>

**Capítulo 1: Donde lo dejamos**

**MUNDO ESPIRITUAL**

Han pasado unos días desde que juntas se fueron de vacaciones al Mundo Espiritual. Ambas habían dejado Ciudad Republica atrás, en búsqueda de descanso, buscando un momento de respiro luego de una agotadora aventura.  
>¿Pero era realmente lo que necesitaban ambas? ¿De verdad esto era tomarse "unas vacaciones"? Para Asami si lo era, especialmente tras perder a su padre en la batalla, ¿pero que era para Korra?.<p>

Para el Avatar, las peleas y la demostración de violencia era siempre la respuesta a todo, sus puños y su dominio en las técnicas de control de elementos, en eso era experta, siempre dispuesta a la hora de luchar, siempre alegre y enérgica con sus amigos…con Asami.  
>Esa noche, cuando ambas se fueron al portal, no eran necesarias las palabras, el silencio de ambas podía ser suficiente, se tomaron de las manos y se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta entrar al Mundo Espiritual. Korra no lo había mencionado después, pero se sintió bien con las manos de ella entre las suyas, entonces ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba?<p>

Asami estaba feliz en ese lugar tan extraño para ella, siempre cálido y acogedor, por el momento eso era suficiente para ella. Los espíritus las recibían alegres a donde fueran, este mundo era enorme, ni el Avatar lo conocía por completo ya que solamente entraba cuando era de urgencia, nunca le había prestado mucha atención, ahora era el momento de poder conocerlo.

Al cabo de unos días, las chicas llegaron a un bosque donde había un enorme largo con cascadas que salían desde el cielo, los parajes eran completamente verdes y los arboles llenos de frutas. Armaron su campamento para instalarse antes de continuar su travesía. Aún era de día, por lo que luego de terminar de armar todo, se aventuraron por el bosque en busca de alimento.

- ¿Estas bien, Korra?- le preguntó – hace días que te siento un poco tensa, sabes que no nos van a atacar, hay paz en el mundo y tienes que bajar tu guardia, ahora mismo estamos sólo nosotras- le sonrió –todo está bien ahora-

"Sólo nosotras" y una sonrisa, Korra desvió su mirada haciéndose la desentendida, Asami tenía el poder de hacerla sentir nerviosa ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella? Tenía claro que no eran sólo amigas, tampoco hermanas, eran compañeras… ¿pero de qué tipo? ¿Por qué cuando esa noche, en el matrimonio de Varrick conversaron y salió el tema de las vacaciones, ella se puso tan feliz y sin pensarlo le propuso irse juntas?

- No pasa nada- le devolvió su sonrisa- Es que todo esta tan tranquilo, no estoy acostumbrada a esto, fueron 3 años de recuperarme de las heridas que me hizo Zaheer, que me hice a mí misma escondiendo mi dolor culpando a otros, volver y tener que enfrentarme a Kuvira. –Korra se puso más seria- Soy el Avatar, mi deber es proteger al mundo, cuidarlo de todo mal y aun así, también soy una persona, soy Korra, tengo sentimientos, miedos, anhelos, alegrías. La gente no entiende eso –su voz comenzó a quebrarse – No soy tan fuerte como el mundo quiere que sea, se termina una pelea pero luego comienzo a sentirme frustrada por que no puedo entregarle al mundo esa paz, es la eterna pelea de ser un Avatar… Wan no pudo, Aang tampoco, yo no se si podré, quien venga después de mí y…- No pudo continuar, para sus sorpresa, Asami la abrazó con fuerza.

- No importa lo que venga, yo sé que podrás enfrentarlo, no quiero que ahora te sientas frustrada ni triste, estamos de vacaciones ¿recuerdas? Tu y yo, alejadas de todo problema en Ciudad Republica, nos merecemos esto, nos merecemos un descanso.- Korra asintió mientras recuperaba la compostura – Además… siempre voy a estar ahí cuando te sientas inútil, no te voy a dejar sola.-

El corazón de Korra comenzó a acelerar, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Es que ella…realmente quería a Asami de la misma forma que en algún momento quiso a Mako?

**CIUDAD REPUBLICA **

La reconstrucción de la ciudad, fuertemente golpeada y destruida por la invasión de Kuvira, había comenzado, no era tarea fácil, tenían que empezar casi de 0, aun así, la intervención del ex príncipe Wu –ahora un gran favorito de la ciudadanía- con un discurso sobre la unidad y la valentía de la capital para aguantar y no caer ante los enemigos, lograron que los ciudadanos apoyaran y ayudaran en todo lo que fuese posible.  
>Mako, Bolin, Tenzin y muchos maestros de distintos estilos, ayudaron con sus poderes a reparar la ciudad, era una tarea difícil, agotadora, pero iban rápidos en el proyecto ya que Varrick junto con el Presidente Raiko tenían una idea de modernizar la ciudad.<p>

- Sabes lo que yo creo, Raiko- Le dijo el excéntrico inventor al presidente en las primeras reuniones de la reconstrucción – es hora de avanzar hacia adelante. La ciudad es un desastre, tenemos un portal que va a el Mundo Espiritual, parte del centro destruido, diablos TODA la ciudad a punto de derrumbarse si no la modernizamos!-

- Y que tienes en mente, Varrick? – El presidente se sentía profundamente agotado, estaba seguro que ninguno de sus predecesores había tenido que lidiar con algo como esto, ni cuando Aang había sido el Avatar. – Si tienes una idea por favor ilumínanos!-

- Durante estos días he estado pensando en que la reconstrucción de Ciudad República debe centrarse en algo más moderno, tenemos las herramientas para nueva tecnología, para poder construir más rápido… -Pausa dramática para luego continuar – Es hora de transformar esta ciudad en una Ciudad Futuro – dirigiéndose a Zhu Li- Amor, entrégame los planos de La Cosa!

**ESTACIÓN CENTRAL DE POLICIA (o lo que queda de ella)  
><strong>

Mako se encontraba sentado frente a frente con su antigua jefa, Lin Beifong, ella lo había mandado a llamar mientras se encontraba ayudando en la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

- Que pasa jefa, perdón ex jefa? Tu llamada me sorprendió bastante ya que hace tiempo que no paso por aquí-

El rostro de Lin, a sus 54 años denotaba un notorio agotamiento, todo el lio con Kuvira y la batalla la habían dejado sin energías, aun cuando todo esto había sido hace ya muy poco.

- Te mandé a llamar Mako, porque creo que eres el único al que le puedo confiar lo siguiente. Sé que hemos tenido muchos conflictos en el pasado por la forma de ver las cosas, ambos tenemos distintas visiones de lo que significa la palabra "Justicia", y a tus 22 años has hecho mucho más de lo que yo hice a esa edad.-

- No te entiendo a qué quieres llegar – El chico se sentía un tanto confundido.

Lin Beifong, la jefa de policía de Ciudad Republica suspiró, se levantó de su asiento y miró hacia la ventana

- Pienso retirarme e ir a pasar el resto de mis días con mi familia, quiero que tú, Mako, seas el siguiente Jefe de Policía de esta ciudad-

**CONTINUARA**

_**Tengo la idea de armar este fanfic como una serie, asi que tendremos varias escenas con diversos personajes.  
>Gracias a la gente que me ha escrito, aún estoy un poco oxidado después de tantos años sin escribir así que espero ir haciendo esto más largo y que mi versión de El Libro 5 sea de agrado para todos :)<br>Ahora sí que sí, bienvenidos a la nueva temporada de La leyenda de Korra**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Viejos amigos

LA LEYENDA KORRA

LIBRO 5: Encuentros

Capítulo 2: Nuevas noticias, viejos amigos

**ESTACIÓN DE POLICIA**

Mako se levantó de sorprenda golpeando la mesa

- Espera, de que estas hablando, Lin!? Como que me quieres ofrecer el puesto de capitán? – Mako estaba sorprendido por la oferta y al mismo tiempo aterrado – ¿Por qué te quieres retirar? –

Momentos de un silencio incomodo, Lin Beifong, la incombustible jefa de la policía de Ciudad Republica, aquella mujer que nunca se rendía y que tenía un carácter a veces un tanto cuestionable a la hora de dar órdenes…pensaba en retirarse y abandonar su carrera.

- No es una decisión fácil, Mako, para nada. – Lin suspiró – Pero estoy cansada, durante todos mis años de servicio, me he enfrentado a todo tipo de criminales, he tenido que aguantar protestas, guerras de pandillas, de la mafia de esta ciudad y de muchas otras cosas. Pero lo que pasó hace unos días, tú mismo eres testigo de toda la destrucción, de todo el caos – Lin se sentó, apoyó su mano en su cabeza, se notaba muy agotada – A veces hay que saber cuándo detenerse, ya no tengo la fuerza de antes, siquiera con Amon me sentí de esta manera. Además mi hermana me necesita ya que la traición de su protegida fue muy duro, tengo que estar en el juicio de Kuvira para apoyarla.-

- Pero, porque me ofreces a mi este puesto? Podría ser cualquiera de la estación, ¿porque yo? –

- Porque confío en ti Mako, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, tienes tu sentido de la justicia intacto, eres incorruptible, has vivido muchísimo junto a tu hermano, en las calles hasta llegar a estar en las competencias de Pro Control. En tus pocos años has llegado a mucho, probablemente más de lo que yo hice, y en vista que quiero retirarme, quiero que seas tú quien tome mi cargo, no veo a nadie más.-

Nuevamente el silencio, a lo lejos se escuchaban las máquinas que trabajaban en la reconstrucción, era un día completamente soleado, la temporada de verano estaba por llegar.

- Está bien Lin, acepto, seré el nuevo Jefe de Policia-

Lin Beifong sólo sonrío.

**CONSEJO DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA**

Luego de la destrucción de la ciudad, las juntas del Consejo se comenzaron a realizar en la isla de los Maestros Aire. Tenzin junto a sus discípulos habilitaron un salón especial para cuando tuvieran que reunirse.

Ese día era una sesión especial ya que se tenía que ver todo lo que involucraba la reconstrucción, Tenzin, Raiko, Varrick (con Zhu Li como no) y Zuko, quien había viajado inmediatamente al enterarse de todo lo que había pasado tras la guerra.

- Supongo que podremos partir ahora Tenzin – comenzó el presidente Raiko – pero tengo una duda ¿Dónde se encuentra el Avatar?- miraba para todos lados – hace días que no he tenido noticias de ella, y ahora mismo es a quien más necesitamos -

- Presidente Raiko, Korra se encuentra en una misión encomendada por mí, para encontrar ayuda en la reconstrucción – mintió el maestro Aire. Entendía que Korra necesitaba descansar, ella más que nadie. – Volverá en cuanto su misión esté completada, por lo que mientras tanto, nosotros, los 4 presentes, podemos comenzar a ver el plan que Varrick nos trajo-

El excéntrico multimillonario se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al muro de piedra mas próximo, ahí instaló unos planos bastante grandes.

- Verán caballeros, mi esposa y yo estamos trabajando en un plan para la reconstrucción tal como te dije, Raiko. Pero para eso estamos faltos de mano de obra ya que si bien se aprecia la ayuda que hemos estado teniendo de parte de las naciones –mirando a Zuko-, estamos pobres todavía para avanzar a la velocidad estimada. Por eso mismo –mirando a Tenzin- la idea que tengo se que no te va a gustar-

- Iluminame por favor – El viejo maestro aire estaba temiendo lo peor

- Los mismos soldados (en este caso ex soldados) de Kuvira se han ofrecido a ayudar en la reconstrucción de la ciudad. –todos los presentes impactados- Ya se ya se, ellos eran nuestros enemigos y todo eso, pero aun así ellos ofrecieron a usar todas sus máquinas mechas para lo que significa tarea pesada. Están sin propósito aguno después de la derrota, si seguían a Kuvira era porque le tenían miedo a su poder, y ahora que cayó derrotada no tienen mucho más que hacer. Ellos estaban dispuestos a cualquier castigo que les diéramos, y este fue el mejor que se me ocurrió.-

- ¡¿Estás loco, Varrick? – le espetó Tenzin – Ellos fueron nuestros enemigos! Si nos están ayudando ahora es porque estoy seguro que buscarán alguna forma de salir libres, de tener alguna especie de amnistía que los absuelvan de sus cargos!-

Zuko, quien había permanecido callado durante esos minutos, alzó la mano

- Caballeros, creo que deberían calmarse. No pueden culpar a un ejército por culpa de una tirana como Kuvira. Muy bien se de primera mano lo que significa redimirse luego de haber peleado tantos años. Todos saben mi historia ¿cierto? – Miró a Tenzin – Tu padre y yo fuimos mejores amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que no tuviéramos nuestras diferencias. No sé si te contó la historia de cómo le pedí que me asesinara si me volvía loco con el poder al ser el nuevo rey de mi nación. –Una pequeña pausa para tomar té – Créanme caballeros, yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Kuvira, pero ahora mismo necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para reparar esta ciudad. Hablé con mi hija y mandará más constructores – Mirando a Varrick – Por favor continua.

El inventor volvió a moverse y a dirigirse a otro plano que tenía pegado.

- Caballeros, tal como les dije hace poco, para modernizar la ciudad, debemos llevarla al futuro, debemos comenzar a usar nuevos tipos de energía. Podemos usar la solar, podemos usar la magnética, podemos descubrir nuevas formas de transporte, no tenemos un límite. No existe nada que no podamos hacer en pos de avanzar al futuro. – Vuelve a la mesa y saca otro plano, se acerca a su esposa –ayúdame por favor- se dirige a los presentes – Caballeros – abre el plano – Bienvenidos a Ciudad Futura!-

**ZAOFU**

La prisión era pequeña, lo suficiente para levantarse, comer y dormir. Sabía que estaba bajo tierra pero no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado desde que la encerraron. No puso resistencia, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal. ¿Pero lo estaba? ¿Realmente era la villana? Sonrió y se apoyó en su cama, era una villana, eso lo sabía.

- Kuvira, tienes visita- le dijo la voz de su carcelero.

Esta era su primera visita desde que había sido encerrada.

- Hola Kuvira- La voz era familiar, en otro momento había sido dulce, ahora estaba llena de rabia, era la voz de Suyin Beifong, la mujer que había sido su maestra y una especie de madre para ella.

- Por favor, vete. Si me vienes a recriminar mis actos, entonces esperemos al juicio si es que lo hay – Dentro de ella aún había un poco de orgullo-

- Me voy a ir, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo – Suyin suspiró - ¿valió la pena? Toda esta campaña, la destrucción innecesaria, casi destruir Zaofu para armar tu robot gigante, traicionar a mi hijo ¿valió la pena?

Silencio ¿lo valía? ¿Había querido realmente a Baatar Jr?

- Lo siento, el poder me cegó, quería lo mejor para la nación, pero se me fue de las manos.- fue lo único que pudo responder

Y con eso, su madre adoptiva se marchó –nos veremos en el juicio-

La prisión nuevamente quedó en silencio

**MUNDO ESPIRITUAL**

No era necesario alimentarse demasiado, con lo que comías te sentías satisfecho casi de inmediato y eso lo aprendió Asami al primer día en ese extraño pero maravilloso lugar.  
>Esto era lo que necesitaba Korra, descanso, compañía, no estresarse pensando en el mundo, en que todo estaba en sus hombros. Las chicas recorrían durante el día, conversaban, se reían, jugaban como dos niñas mientras los espíritus las acompañaban.<p>

Llegaron a un enorme prado que tenía una llanura muy empinada, a su lado, un gran grupo de avestruces de color dorado, dos de ellos se acercaron. Korra captó la idea

- El mundo espiritual te da lo que necesitas y/o deseas, tus sentimientos crean a los espíritus, si estas feliz ellos estarán felices, si estás enojada o triste, el ambiente se sentirá marchito, eso tenlo presente, Asami.- Comentó el Avatar mientras acariciaba a uno de los animales.

Ella simplemente se rio -¿te parece si hacemos una carrera encima de estos espíritus?-

- ¿Y qué gana cada una si gana?

Asami se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada, se subió y se dirigió a Korra – La última que llega es un Amon Podrido!-

Korra aceptó el desafío y ambas bajaron a una gran velocidad, sintiendo el viento en ella, mirándose cada tanto y riéndose. El camino parecía no tener final alguno.

Hasta que la avestruz de Asami se tropezó con algo en el pasto y mandó a la chica a volar

- KORRA!- gritó asustada

- ASAMI!- La chica saltó de su animal, impulsándose en el aire para sostener a su compañera.

Ambas cayeron en una especie de cama de aire, flotando lentamente para no herirse en el proceso. Ya en el suelo ambas se dieron cuenta que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, que sus corazones se aceleraban y estaban sonrojadas.

- Gra…gracias-

- No…no es nada- al darse cuenta que seguían abrazadas, se separaron con rapidez.

- ¿Tu hiciste ese colchón de aire mientras me tomabas?-

Eso era lo único que quería preguntar Asami? Korra se sintió un poco defraudada, internamente ella esperaba algo más ¿un beso? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Tener esa sensación en el pecho no la estaba ayudando en nada.

- No, no fui yo, o sea, creo que no fui yo.

Unos pasos se escucharon llegar y las chicas miraron a su dirección. Un hombre de edad más o menos avanzada se acercó a ellas.

- Perdonen por interrumpir chicas, pero el rescate era necesario, aun cuando no se hubiesen hecho daño-

Korra reconoció a quien había hablado.

- Tu…tu eres Socka, el difunto hermano de Katara ¿no?-

El hombre sonrió

- El mismo! -

- Pero, tu no manejas aire control hasta donde recuerdo-

Otra persona se materializó frente a ellas

- En este caso…fui yo-

Frente a ellas, se encontraba Aang

**CONTINUARA  
><strong>No puedo creer que en un día ya esté en el segundo capítulo. Traté de hacer este capítulo más largo.  
>Se agradecen los reviews, los leo todos y respondo todo lo que puedo :)<p> 


	4. Capítulo 3: Desde lo profundo

LA LEYENDA DE KORRA

Libro 5: Encuentros

Capítulo 3: Desde lo profundo

**CARCEL BAJO TIERRA**

Zaheer se encontraba en su meditación habitual, visitando el Mundo Espiritual como de costumbre, su cuerpo terrenal seguía flotando mientras su alma se encontraba de viaje.

¿Tenía ya un propósito? Lo había perdido luego de haber sido derrotado por El Avatar, años después ella vino a visitarlo culpándole de sus desgracias y el la ayudó a recuperarse, eso lo tenía claro.  
>Sabía que sus acciones habían causado consecuencias, el asesinato de la Reina le había traído más problemas de lo que él esperaba, sólo buscaba la libertad de un pueblo oprimido (para el) y terminó desatando un peor caos.<p>

No tenía que estar físicamente presente para la batalla de Korra y Kuvira, él había estado presenciándola como un fantasma, como un espíritu. Sabía que la chica necesitaba más entrenamiento, que debía ser más fuerte y no dejarse amedrentar tan rápido como en su visita.  
>Él era ante todo, el nuevo Gurú Laghima, ¿pero porque se sentía tan vacío?<p>

Volvió a su cuerpo, a esa cárcel que merecía, a esa prisión sin escape.

- P'Li, ni aún en el Mundo Espiritual te puedo encontrar. Tu muerte me liberó de todas ataduras… pero no hay día que no pase en el que no te extrañe -

Su cuerpo aterrizó, se percató que mientras se encontraba "de viaje" los guardias le habían dejado alimento. Con su Aire Control subió el plato dispuesto a comer, estos viajes espirituales lo dejaban agotado, él no era El Avatar, su poder era limitado.

De pronto su cuerpo se paralizó y cayó con brusquedad al suelo. El plato se rompió produciendo un ruido estruendoso, miró a la comida ¿el alimento? No, no había comido nada. Su cuerpo temblaba, algo estaba pasando, algo muy importante.

- Guardias…- susurró, no podía gritar, no le salía la voz. Su cuerpo temblaba ¿era miedo? Sí, estaba aterrado.  
>Su alma salió de su cuerpo de forma automática, no se dirigió al Mundo Espiritual como de costumbre, salió de la prisión hacia el cielo. Muy arriba podía ver las montañas, podía ver algunos pueblos y ciudades, se trasladó hacia el desierto, recorrió parte del reconstruido Reino Tierra que ahora estaba en vías de ser una nación independiente.<p>

¿A dónde se estaba dirigiendo? No tenía control alguno, una fuerte ventisca lo llevó a hacia más allá, en pocos segundos estaba en los terrenos de la Nación del Fuego. Finalmente su cuerpo descendió de forma pesada. Zaheer gritaba pero de él no salía ninguna voz, se sentía perdido, asustado. Cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos estaba bajo el agua, bajando a lo más profundo.

Todo se oscureció, no veía nada, sabía que seguía descendiendo y así estuvo hasta que se encontró con un pequeño halo de luz roja parpadeante, se acercó a ella, estaba en una ¿prisión? ¿Era una especie de caja de metal? No quería, pero su cuerpo de forma automática se acercó a ella, no encontraba ventanas, pero el color se ponía cada vez más brillante e intenso.

Tocó la pared y lo sintió

Y sus ojos se abrieron con terror

Y el alma regresó cuerpo regresó como un rayo de luz.

Abrió los ojos.

-GUARDIAS!- Pudo finalmente gritar – GUARDIAS!

Quienes vigilaban la prisión abrieron la celda, lo encontraron tirado en el suelo, húmedo, con lágrimas en los ojos, tiritando.

- Por favor… el Avatar…el viene… traigan a Tenzin-

Cerró los ojos y no supo nada más.

**MUNDO ESPIRITUAL**

-Aang!?- Korra se había sorprendido por su presencia - ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo estás aquí?

Ella no entendía nada, obviamente al ser el Avatar era la reencarnación de Aang, por lo que ver a su anterior vida ahí no le cabía en la cabeza. Asami tomó su mano y eso la calmó un poco.

- Perdón por asustarte – comenzó el anterior Avatar – Vine a darme una vuelta a ver a mi amigo – señalando a Socka, no lo veía desde…desde mi muerte y no sabía que había llegado a vivir a este mundo hasta que pude materializarme aquí.

Frente a ellos se materializó un bisonte volador, uno conocido por todos, Appa. Aang los invitó a subir.

- La verdad, Korra – continuó Aang – es que todas las leyes espirituales cambiaron en tu batalla con Kuvira – le dio la señal al bisonte para que comenzar a elevarse – No digo que sea malo, al contrario, tal como te dijo mi hijo, has hecho mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros y estoy orgulloso de ello.

Korra, aún intranquila por la situación, sonrió levemente al enterarse de eso. Durante los últimos años, desde la batalla con Amon, no estaba segura si estaba desempeñando bien su papel. Después del incidente con el veneno de parte de Zaheer, sintió por un largo tiempo que había fracasado como Avatar, que ninguno de sus predecesores estaría bien con ella. Se volteó para ver a Asami, pero ella estaba fascinada viendo el Mundo Espiritual, a los espíritus volaban a su lado. Su corazón se aceleró, el verla la tranquilizaba pero le producía al mismo tiempo severas inseguridades.

Al cabo de un rato, Appa comenzó a descender en lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo con diversos tipos de animales antropomorfos. Todos caminaban a dos patas, tenían colores variados, tamaños distintos.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Korra

- En lo que sería la ciudad central de este sector del Mundo Espíritu- Comenzó Aang - es un tanto complicado de explicar, pero al parecer, estamos viendo como la sociedad se mueve en este lado del universo.

- ¿No hay problema con que estemos nosotros?- Preguntó Asami, un tanto nerviosa al desconocer este mundo.

Aang se bajó primero y ayudó a los demás a descender.

- La verdad no lo creo – dijo – Socka y yo somos espiritus, Korra es el actual Avatar, y tú, Asami. Eres su compañera, por lo que lo espíritus no te harían daño. Ellos pueden sentir los sentimientos de los demás, saben si alguien de afuera les quiere hacer daño y ahí se pueden volver hostiles. Sin embargo, este no es el momento- sonrió. – ahora síganme, quiero aprovechar de visitar a un viejo amigo.

El grupo entró a lo que parecía una posada, los espíritus reconocieron a Korra y a Aang, a quienes saludaron alegremente, Socka y Asami se sentían observados por parte de ellos, como si los estuvieran juzgando, era un poco incomoda la situación, pero al segundo los abrazaron como si fuesen parte de la familia.

- HUMANOS- gritó uno desde otra habitación – NO SON BIENVENIDOS, FUERA!- Salió un espíritu humanoide con forma de lémur gigante, con cara de pocos amigos, pero de inmediato sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a Aang. – Apestoso, me alegro que te dignaras a darnos una visita, ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

Korra se sorprendió al reconocerlo de las memorias de Wan, el primer avatar.

El espíritu estaba a cargo de la posada, les dio a todos cuatro habitaciones en el segundo piso, según él, era una temporada baja, por lo que podían quedarse el tiempo que quisieran.

Entrada la noche, Korra no podía descansar, sentía que tenía un enorme peso en ella, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable frente a lo que sucedía con Asami, aun cuando esto no fuera su culpa.

Sonó la puerta.

- Puedo entrar?- Era la voz de Aang – te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta?

- Creo que si, me haría bien

Ambos avatares se encontraron en un paraje nocturno del pueblo, estaba vacío, sin la bulla de la tarde.

- Noto que has estado preocupada, Korra – comenzó de la nada - ¿sucede algo?

Ella no sabía cómo contarle, ni siquiera ella tenía claro que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Caminaron en silencio un buen rato, el cielo estaba oscuro, no había luna pero si habían puntos luminosos que se movían sin cesar, parecían estrellas, y si lo eran, eran muy hermosas.

- No estoy seguro si alguno de mis anteriores almas puede responder a lo que pasa en tu corazón, Korra – ella lo miró sorprendida – tu eres yo, yo soy tu, todos somos tú y tú eres todos nosotros – siguió – no sé si alguien del pasado sufrió lo mismo que tú, probablemente sí, pero supo cómo llevarlo a cabo. – Aang no la miraba con reproche – Sé que es lo que sientes, Asami es una buena chica, ella te calma y eso es importante, te preocupas si es que siente lo mismo por ti. Las dudas nunca son buenas, Korra, aún en lo que se refiere al corazón o la guerra, nunca debes dudar. -

Ambos se quedaron sentados mirando el cielo en silencio por el resto de la noche.

**CIUDAD REPUBLICA (pronto Ciudad Futura)**

No se habían podido ver con Opal desde hace días, más encima se acercaba su cumpleaños y no tenía dinero para poder regalarle algo. Definitivamente Bolin no la estaba pasando tan bien. No podía pedirle consejo a Mako, ahora estaba muy ocupado aprendiendo a ser Jefe de la Policia, no podía preguntarle a Korra porque no tenía idea donde estaba (extrañamente tampoco sabía dónde estaba Asami).  
>Estaba desempleado, la paga militar en el ejército de Kuvira no era mucha y como se cambió de bando en la guerra…ya no tenía nada.<p>

Definitivamente no era un buen momento para ser Bolin, se sentía terriblemente inútil y solitario.

Casi sin esperanzas llegó a las nuevas oficinas de Varrick, no le quedaba de otra.

El excéntrico inventor lo recibió con los brazos abiertos

- Bolin! Me alegra que estés aquí- comenzó apenas lo vio - justo estaba pensando en pedir de tu ayuda, verás, estoy en proceso de construcción de …- se dio cuenta de lo cabizbajo que se encontraba su amigo - ¿sucede algo?-

- Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, Varrick, pero creo que eres el único en el que puedo pedirle esto. ¿Me darías trabajo?-

- ¿Sabes algo de tecnología?-

-Nope-

-¿Sabes cómo se manejan los artefactos que tengo aquí?-

-Eeeh… Nope-

- ¿Sabes interpretar planos de construcción?-

- ...no...-

- ¡ESPLENDIDO! – Gritó el inventor – Es hora entonces que comiences a aprender, y conmigo vas a aprender mucho.

- ¿Aun cuando no sé nada de como haces estas cosas? – Bolin se sentía un tanto desanimado.

Varrick lo contrató de inmediato, la paga era bastante buena, demasiado buena para ser verdad, pero ya había trabajado con él en el pasado como una estrella de cine como Nuktuk, pero ¿más allá de eso? Claro, escapar de forma épica de Kuvira no cuenta.  
>Se fue a una habitación a buscar unos planos que su "nuevo" jefe le había pedido. El problema era que eran tantos que no sabía cuál necesitaba. Para peor comenzaba a sentirse estresado y tenía ganas de quemar todo.<p>

- ¿Te sientes bien?- una voz femenina le habló por sorpresa – Zhu Li estaba tras de el

- Hola Zhu Li, la verdad no lo estoy. Me siento un poco perdido tras la guerra – Se sentó en una silla, apoyándose con los hombros, mirando al enorme estante de planos – y la verdad es que no sé muy bien que hacer aquí-

Ella se sentó a su lado, le ofreció una taza de café que aceptó con gusto.

- Aunque no lo creas, Bolin, antes de trabajar para Varrick, también me sentía perdida, no había hecho mucho en mi vida. Claro, tenía buenos grados en la academia, había inventado un par de cosas pero nada más allá, además fueron tiempos mucho más fáciles. – tomó un sorbo de su taza y continuó – Luego lo conocí a él, tú me viste como su asistente y la verdad yo estaba bien de esa forma, me encantaba que estuviese tan loco y viese la vida como una fiesta y competencia. Aprendí mucho con él, más de lo que yo ya sabía. No debes rendirte – le sonrió – yo te puedo ayudar si quieres – se levantó y buscó el plano – tienes que confiar en que puedes llegar más lejos de lo que tú crees. -

Por primera vez en días, Bolin se sintió mucho más aliviado.

**MUNDO ESPIRITUAL**

Korra y Aang comenzaron un pequeño entrenamiento de control en un terreno vacío del pueblo, para ella era interesante poder hacerlo con una persona que tuviese sus mismas habilidades, era un buen desafío.

- Muy bien Korra, ahora lánzame una bola de fuego-

Asami estaba sentada mirando el entrenamiento, Socka estaba comiendo un plato de pollo frito

- ¿No se supone que en El Mundo Espiritual no es tan necesario comer?- le preguntó divertida la chica.

- No es necesario, pero llevas tanto tiempo muerto que cuando comes, sueles olvidarte de todo lo demás – Comió otro pedazo y luego miró a Asami – ¿Cuándo le diras a Korra?-

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó nerviosa

- Soy idiota pero no tanto – se rio Socka – Es fácil darse cuenta como la miras, como la tratas, te preocupas por ella más de lo que te preocupas de ti misma –al ver que ella iba a responder – No te estoy juzgando, yo encuentro que está bien – Como espíritu uno es libre de sentir, ver, apreciar lo que estando vivo no se puede. Tarde o temprano vas a tener que decirle, Asami -

Ambos siguieron viendo el entrenamiento en silencio

**CARCEL BAJO TIERRA**

- ¿Me habías llamado, Zaheer?- Tenzin estaba a una distancia prudente, aun cuando su interlocutor estaba encadenado, el viejo maestro aire no olvidaba lo que le había hecho sufrir 3 años atrás.

Zaheer estaba sentado, con la mirada un poco perdida.

- Está así desde que lo encontramos gritando, parece haber perdido la razón- dijo el guardia

Tenzin decidió acercarse, se agachó y buscó la mirada en el prisionero.

- Korra me contó como la ayudaste a recuperarse, aun cuando no olvido todo lo que tú y tu banda hicieron, te estoy agradecido que la hicieras volver.

Los ojos de Zaheer se volvieron a su interlocutor, en ellos había miedo.

- Tenzin…- comenzó – El Mal Primigenio está amenazando con liberarse, si lo hace… todo estará perdido.

-¿De qué hablas? – le espetó – Vaatu no puede volver hasta dentro de muchos años, la convergencia armónica está MUY lejana-

- No hablo de Vaato, Tenzin, hablo de algo muchísimo más antiguo- suspiró – yo lo vi, me atrajo a él, creo que quiere que yo sea tu testigo de nacimiento.

El ambiente se puso cada vez más tenso, Tenzin palideció, en algún lugar de su mente, un nombre apareció en su cabeza.

- Pero eso es imposible, es una leyenda de antes de la creación del Avatar, es una leyenda de un poco antes de la Raava y Vaatu!-

**EN EL FONDO DEL MAR**

La prisión que anteriormente irradiaba la luz roja comienza a expandirse, comienza a romperse y luego una explosión, produciendo un terremoto acuático que derivaría a en un tsunami en un pueblo pesquero de la Nación del Fuego.

Bajo el mar, un huevo negro comienza a abrirse.

- LIBRE – se escucha una voz

****

**CONTINUARA**

Y bueno, seguimos escribiendo y actualizando rápido, esto de haber estado sin escribir durante tantos años afecta parece gracias por sus reviews ya que animan a continuar.

Trataré de hacer cada capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior para que me quepan todas las ideas que tengo para poder transcribir (sino, tendría que hacer un 6° libro)


	5. Capítulo 4: Cerrando el ciclo

**LA LEYENDA DE KORRA**

Libro 5: Encuentros

Capítulo 4: Cerrando el ciclo

**TEMPLO AIRE**

Tenzin salió de la cárcel lo más rápido que pudo, regresó a su bisonte y volvió sin detenerse ni mirar atrás hasta terminar en Ciudad República. Al llegar, entró apresurado al Templo Aire, bajó las escaleras hasta la biblioteca y se dirigió a donde estaban los textos más antiguos, tenía que encontrar la respuesta en algún lado. Si Zaheer estaba diciendo la verdad, Korra podía estar en un grave peligro.

- Disculpe Maestro- un alumno lo interrumpió –Acabamos de recibir noticias desde la Nación del Fuego-

- ¿Y qué dicen?- Tenzin no le prestaba mucha atención, seguía revisando los libros

- Hace unas horas atrás acaba de ocurrir un tsunami en la población pesquera de Zhu Mansu, están necesitando toda la ayuda posible-

El maestro se volteó a ver al discípulo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba encontrar lo antes posible la respuesta a sus interrogantes.  
>No podía dejar las cosas así, de esta manera.<p>

- Llama a Jinora por favor, que venga lo más rápido posible-

Primero este mal misterioso, luego Zhu Mansu ¿estarían relacionados?

Su hija se encontraba entrenando, buscaba una forma de tranquilizarse pero no podía, desde hace unas horas que su cuerpo lo sentía pesado, su mente estaba con muchas preguntas y un presentimiento que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, ¿pero qué? Por fin había paz, Kuvira había sido derrotada, estaban reconstruyendo la ciudad. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?  
>Sin fijarse, lanzó un golpe en el aire que golpeó duro a unos cuantos discípulos.<p>

- ¡Lo siento! –Gritó – estaba desconcentrada, prometo que no volverá a pasar!-

Tenía que mantener la calma, ella era la siguiente Maestra Aire luego de su padre, no podía permitirse perder el control.

- ¿Pasa algo, Jinora? – Una voz familiar la interrumpió, era Kai.

El chico estaba en el equipo de reconstrucción de la ciudad, desde que comenzaron con la tarea, ambos chicos apenas se habían visto y cruzado palabra. Ella lo extrañaba, es cierto, pero casi no se veían y él no había mostrado interés en hablar hasta ese momento.

- Hola Kai- le saludó un tanto fría – no pasa nada, sólo me desconcentré.

- No te creo- él se acercó – la Jinora que conozco no se distrae tan fácilmente a menos que esté ocurriendo algo- estaba peligrosamente cerca, le sonreía - ¿Crees que no te conozco? – ella intentó golpearlo con una pequeña ráfaga de aire, pero fácilmente fue esquivada, ahora él estaba a centímetros de su rostro- ¿No me vas a decir que no me has extrañado?-

Ella se sonrojó, no podía, quería pero no podía, no estaba segura si estaba permitida una relación entre alumno y maestra, no estaba segura si su padre lo permitiría, más aún en la misma isla donde todos los discípulos y maestros aire se encontraban.

- EJEM- una voz los interrumpió, ambos se dieron cuenta y se separaron rápidamente, sonrojados- Tu padre busca Jinora, te necesita ahora mismo para una misión urgente, está en la biblioteca subterránea-

Agradeció al alumno y se volvió corriendo al templo dejando a Kai un tanto malhumorado por esta interrupción (y ella bastante agradecida).  
>Encontró a su padre metido entre libros, buscando algo. Quiso preguntarle pero Tenzin de inmediato se dio cuenta de su presencia.<p>

-Jinora! Me alegro que llegaste, tengo una misión urgente para ti – le dijo sin despegarse de los libros – hace un par de horas un maremoto azotó las costas de un pequeño pueblo de la Nación del Fuego llamado Zhu Mansu. Necesito que, como embajadora de Maestros Aire, vueles inmediatamente a prestar ayuda, puedes llevar a quien quieras contigo para que te asista. – Y volvió a su lectura-

Algo estaba pasando, estaba segura que el maremoto tenía que ver pero aún no estaba segura el motivo. Salió hacia el jardín, encontró a Kai sentado bajo un árbol, jugando con unas manzanas en el aire.

- Kai, ven conmigo, nos vamos a una misión-

- ¡Ya era hora! – Le respondió el moreno – estaba un poco aburrido con todo el tema de la reconstrucción, algo nuevo que hacer me vendría bien, especialmente si es contigo.

Jinora se sonrojó y le golpeó levemente en el hombro

-Tonto, ahora prepárate, vamos a partir de inmediato-

**POBLADO DE ZHU MANSU**

Todo estaba destruido, el mar seguía sin recogerse, los soldados de la Nación del Fuego habían llegado rápido al enterarse del desastre y se encontraban en el lugar ayudando en busca de víctimas y sobrevivientes. Nadie sabía que había pasado, todo había pasado de la nada, pescadores que estaban en el mar con sus botes no vieron nada extraño, el mar no se había recogido, simplemente llegó con fuerza como si lo hubiesen empujado.

**CIUDAD REPUBLICA**

Bolin había aprendido rápido las indicaciones de Varrick a la hora de construir algunas cosas en su taller, este le había dejado algunas tareas "sencillas" ya que eran nuevos tipos de soporte y defensa para la ciudad.

- Esto, amigo mío- le dijo en un momento el inventor – Es para que en casos como los que pasaron recién (que espero que nunca más vuelvan a pasar) la ciudad si se ve envuelta en una guerra o algo parecido tenga un mecanismo de defensa, si le llega un rayo de energía, lo devuelva o lo reutilice como energía propia.-

Llevaba varios días ayudando a construir estos soportes, se sentía un poco agotado pero feliz, ya que volvía a ser una persona útil, ahora sí podría regalarle algo decente a su novia, sólo había que encontrar el regalo adecuado.

Varrick le dio el resto de la tarde libre, por lo que Bolin aprovechó de ir a uno de los mercados que no habían sido destruidos en el ataque. Por todos lados veía gente ayudando a la reconstrucción, maestros de tierra, aire, fuego, agua y algunos de metal que venían de Zao Fu como voluntarios. Lo que más le sorprendía era ver al antiguo ejército de Kuvira con sus robots ayudando.

Al principio la gente no lo había tomado de buena manera, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que eran una muy buena ayuda ya que podían cargar más peso y hacer trabajos pesados en corto tiempo, la reconstrucción de la ciudad estaba tomando mucho menos tiempo de lo esperado, pronto instalarían las cosas que la compañía de Varrick tenía preparada y –en palabras de el- comenzaría una nueva era.

Al llegar al sector que buscaba, una tienda le llamó la atención, sonrió y entró.  
>Ese sería el mejor regalo que le podría entregar a Opal.<p>

**CIUDAD REPÚBLICA DE NOCHE**

Ser el jefe de policía era agotador, había aprendido lo más básico cuando trabajaba en el pasado, ahora volver y directamente ser ascendido y que casi todo sea papeleo era otra cosa, de todas maneras no tenía nada más que hacer ni a donde ir. Mako se encontraba en su nueva oficina, revisando papeles, firmando algunas órdenes y revisando que no faltase nada, la Estación Central iba a tener una nueva fachada y tecnología en "Ciudad Futuro" según Varrick, pero tenía que revisar los planos y papeles varios.

Un grito le distrajo de sus asuntos, este era otro gran problema de la reconstrucción de la ciudad. La delincuencia siempre había sido un problema pero desde que fue destruida, muchas veces la "Ley del más fuerte" imperaba ante todo, por lo que la policía estaba trabajando horas extras para tratar de que las cosas no se salieran de control.

Mako se asomó en la ventana para escuchar de donde venía, era bastante cerca, un par de cuadras al norte. No tenía tiempo de bajar por las escaleras, asi que usó su fuego control para descender de manera rápida y buscar el origen de todo.  
>No tardó en llegar a donde estaban los problemas, dos tipos armados amenazaban a una mujer. Sin previo aviso, el nuevo Jefe de la Policía llegó y los golpeó por la espalda, dejándolos inconscientes de un solo golpe.<p>

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó – No te preocupes, ellos no volverán a hacerte daño.

La mujer era bastante atractiva, las luces de neón ayudaban a acentuar ciertos rasgos, su cabello castaño rojizo y ojos color verde jade llamaban mucho la atención. Tal vez fue por el susto, tal vez el mar de emociones y la compleja situación vivida hacía segundos atrás provocaron que perdiera el conocimiento, Mako alcanzó a tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

**CARCEL SUBTERRANEA DE ZAOFU**

Kuvira buscaba la tranquilidad en sus meditaciones, cada mañana se ejercitaba en la pequeña celda que tenía, despertaba a las 6 de la mañana (o eso creía, nunca llegaba el sol) y comenzaba con una serie flexiones, abdominales y se colgaba de las rejas para levantarse. Estaba prisionera, pero no por eso dejaría de hacer sus cosas.

Calculaba que a las 9 le dejaban su desayuno y a la 1 de la tarde el almuerzo, por lo que el resto del día generalmente era meditar, buscar la paz y la redención de los actos cometidos semanas atrás.

- Kuvira- Su guardia de celda le interrumpió – Tienes visita. -

¿Otra vez Suyin? ¿Qué quería ahora? No la veía desde su primera y única visita. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia, siguió con su entrenamiento de meditación.

-Hola- le dijo una voz masculina – era Bataar Jr, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kuvira estuvo a punto de perder el control. No tenía la fuerza para mirarlo, no quería verlo, dentro de ella su vergüenza crecía.

-Qué haces aquí…- No le reprochó su visita, más bien, su tono era de sorpresa

-Ni yo sé cuál es el motivo, pero necesitaba hacer esto antes de continuar con mi vida. Yo te amaba, Kuvira, probablemente aún lo siga haciendo, pero el hecho de que eligieras seguir en la destrucción antes de salvarme, ponerme en contra de mi familia, manipularme –su voz comenzó a quebrarse- ¿Fui un simple títere más para ti? ¿Alguien que podías manejar a tu antojo?

Escuchar a su ex prometido de esa forma le rompió el alma, se sentó en una pequeña silla frente a ella, cara a cara.

- Escúchame Bataar, sé que te hice daño y lo lamento, lamento todas mis acciones, cuando los líderes de las naciones me ofrecieron el cargo de unificar el reino tierra y ser la líder de forma temporal… me vi sin darme cuenta, absorbida por todo, por el respeto, por el poder, es cierto que quise más, quise lograr más de lo que cualquier otro soberano hubiese llegado y…-

- A mí no me tienes que dar esas explicaciones, Kuvira- le interrumpió – no me interesan – suspiró

- ¿Por qué viniste a verme? ¿Por qué te castigas de esta forma, Bataar?-

Él le tomó de su barbilla y la besó, Kuvira no reaccionó en el momento pero cuando lo hizo, cerró los ojos y automáticamente las lágrimas salieron de su rostro, ambos habían comenzado a llorar, sabían que ese sería el beso de despedida.  
>Un rato después, Bataar se levantó de su asiento.<p>

- Necesitaba hacer esto para cerrar el ciclo, siempre serás importante para mí, eso no lo olvides. No me importa si es que yo fui un títere o tus sentimientos por el poder eran más fuertes que tenerme a tu lado. – Sonrió – Adiós Kuvira, espero que el juicio sea justo contigo.-

La celda quedó solitaria, ella tardó en reaccionar, seguía llorando, perdió el control y comenzó a golpear el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor.

**PALACIO DE ZAOFU**

Suyin estaba en su despacho, tenía su almuerzo frente a ella pero no tenía hambre, de hecho, había perdido el apetito hace días. Todo el asunto de la guerra le había dejado sin energías. Quería volver a levantarse pero no podía, fingía para sus amigos y familia que todo estaba bien pero por dentro sufría.

Sonó la puerta

- ¿Señora?- se excusó un sirviente – perdón que la moleste pero tiene visita

- Ahora no estoy para nadie, dile que vuelva otro día-

El sirviente se puso nervioso, retrocedió y desapareció, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, Suyin iba a reclamar pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su hermana Lin frente a ella.

- ¿Ni siquiera para tu hermana mayor?

Suyin se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo en Ciudad Republica? ¿Todo está bien?-

- Todo está bien, hermanita – le respondió tranquila Lin – la ciudad va bien encaminada en su reconstrucción. – Se separó y dejó sus bolsos a un lado – Vine a verte, vine a quedarme –antes que Suyin protestara, ella siguió hablando – Me retiré de la fuerza policial, Mako es ahora mi sucesor y sé que lo hará bien, yo ya no tengo la fuerza para seguir siendo esa "Perra Rabiosa" de la policía (ambas se rieron de esto), prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo y acompañarte en estos momentos difíciles.-

- Entonces acompáñame, te llevaré a tus habitaciones y luego iremos a comer algo-

Ambas hermanas caminaron riéndose tomadas de los brazos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Suyin nuevamente se sintió feliz.

**MUNDO ESPIRITUAL**

Aang y Socka habían abandonado a las chicas para ir a dar unas vueltas en Appa, según ellos, querían ver cuán vasto esta este mundo, les prometieron que volverían pronto, que sabrían donde encontrarlas.

- Korra – comenzó Aang cuando se estaban despidiendo – Mientras estes aquí, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y seré tu maestro para que puedas mejorar tus habilidades. No digo que sean malas, pero estoy seguro que podrás llegar más lejos, sé que tú eres probablemente una de las mejores Avatares que ha habido.

Las chicas quedaron solas, encontraron un grupo de caballos cerca del pueblo y decidieron seguir su camino.

- Según recuerdo y si mi memoria no me falla – comenzó Korra – si seguimos por este camino podríamos llegar a donde se encuentra Iroh-

- ¿El general Iroh? – Preguntó Asami - ¿está muerto?

- Oh no,no, no, respondió– Me refiero al Iroh original, el abuelo de Aang. Hace años atrás me lo encontré cuando estaba buscando el espíritu de Jinora, él debe seguir viviendo por estos lados-

Las chicas siguieron cabalgando un buen rato hasta que atardeció.

Desmontaron cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, llenaron sus cantimploras y se sentaron a ver la puesta de Sol.  
>Durante un rato hubo un agradable silencio, cada una sentada al lado de la otra. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos se toparon, cuando las sintieron, las alejaron rápidamente, sonrojadas.<p>

- Korra…- se veía un tanto nerviosa, preocupada

- Di-dime…-

No hubo momento para dudar de parte de Asami, ella sabía finalmente que es lo que quería, que era lo que quería y con quien quería estar. Era hora de dar ese paso, era hora de sentir que podía hacerlo, que podía ser fuerte.  
>Sin dar momento para una respuesta, se acercó a Korra y antes que ella pudiera protestar, la besó.<p>

No fue un beso largo, tampoco fue intenso ni profundo, sus labios se tocaron, estuvieron así un momento, la respiración se agitó por ambas partes. El Avatar fue la primera en reaccionar.

- PERO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!- Se levantó sorprendida y sonrojada.

**CONTINUARA  
><strong>  
>Ya ok, tenemos las primeras bases del KorraSami, nadie dijo que sería fácil. De hecho, declararse a una persona nunca es fácil, por lo que no esperen que esto sea miel sobre hojuelas.<p>

Sobre el tema de la ortografía lo tengo más que presente, al escribir tan rápido y entusiasmado, a veces me salto o me como algunas palabras, el problema es que cuando trato de editar para corregirlo vía Fanfiction , esto no sale.

Para varias escenas me estuve inspirando en otros fanfics que leí generalmente en inglés (por ejemplo la visita de Bataar a Kuvira) en donde podía armar algunas cosas para poder engrosar la historia, obviamente son inspiraciones para poder desarrollar una escena, no estoy copy/pasteando

Francamente estoy pensando en hacer un sexto libro en caso de que la historia resulte como pienso llevarla.


	6. Capítulo 5: Sentimientos

**LA LEYENDA DE KORRA**

LIBRO 5: Encuentros

Capítulo 5: Sentimientos

**MUNDO ESPIRITUAL  
><strong>

Korra estaba feliz al escuchar tal declaración de su amiga, dentro de ella llevaba esperándolo desde que habían comenzado el viaje, tal vez antes, mal que mal eso era lo que quería escuchar o decir tanto tiempo.  
>Sin embargo no esperaba ese beso tan repentino, fueron los segundos más largos que recordaría en su vida, era algo completamente diferente para ella, para su corazón.<p>

- ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!? – Gritó cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y alejarse, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió de ello – Lo siento, Asami- le dijo por fin un tanto apenada.

- ¿No te gustó? – Parecía frustrada.

- No es eso, sólo no es algo que pueda tomar a la ligera – una suave ventisca llegó de la nada, revoloteando sus cabellos.

-¿Entonces? – Asami se preocupó ¿había tomado las señales equivocadas este último tiempo? ¿Estos últimos años?

Korra suspiró, no sabía que esto iba a ser tan difícil pero había llegado el momento de enfrentar esta situación. Se levantó, ayudó a su amiga a hacerlo y le tomó suavemente las manos.

- Créeme- comenzó – En estos momentos preferiría estar peleando contra un ejército de Igualitarios al mismo tiempo que combato contra varios Colosos de Kuvira, todo eso incluyendo a Vaatu al mismo tiempo. – Korra comenzó a sonrojarse – No significa que no te quiera, porque la verdad es que sí. Te quiero Asami, no como una amiga ni como compañera de batallas o lo que sea a veces el Equipo Avatar – continuó – Sabes que tengo deberes como el Avatar, tengo que ser el guardia de dos mundos, dar paz y justicia, todo eso lo sabes. Pero también soy Korra de la Tribu Agua y tengo sentimientos – le sonrió con ternura – el saber que sientes lo mismo por mi…no sabes cuan feliz me hace. Durante todo este viaje me sentía incompleta sin poder decirte todo esto.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa? – Respondió Asami luego de un rato -¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Korra sonrió

- Tu eres todo lo que me importa Asami, quiero intentarlo – la abrazó – no sé si seamos la una para la otra, o si esto va a durar – se rio –tu sabes que ser el Avatar es todo un problema, ya me has visto lidiar con esto antes – refiriéndose a Mako - ¿Aun así quieres?

Asami sonrió, acarició la mejilla de su compañera

- Si Korra, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero ser parte de tu vida, quiero estar contigo hasta el final -

Ambas se miraron, acercaron sus frentes y cerraron sus ojos. Sus corazones se aceleraron hasta que finalmente sus labios se fundieron en un beso, intenso y al mismo tiempo inocente ya sin culpas.  
>Al separarse, se miraron y rieron, celebrando esto como un nuevo comienzo.<p>

Cerca de ahí, en el cielo, sobrevolaba Appa con Aang y Socka quienes vieron toda la escena.

- Ya era hora – Dijo Aang – Ahora dejémoslas en paz. Korra necesitará estar con toda su energía y el corazón bien puesto para lo que está por venir – se volteó a Socka – Vámonos, nos necesitan en otro lado-

Los amigos se alejaron, desapareciendo del lugar.

**CIUDAD REPUBLICA, ESTACIÓN DE POLICIA**

La extraña chica despertó al día siguiente en la estación. No había nadie ya que Mako les había asignado distintas tareas alrededor de Ciudad República a su equipo, por lo que estarían solos el resto del día, así él podría interrogarla con tranquilidad.

- Veo que estas despierta – le dijo ofreciéndole un poco de café – anoche el shock fue bastante grande, espero que ahora estés un poco mejor – le sonrió - ¿Cómo te llamas?-

La chica abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra alguna por más que lo intentara

- ¿Eres muda?- Mako se rascó la cabeza – eso será un problema – se dirigió a un escritorio y sacó una pila de papeles en blanco – toma, supongo que sabes escribir-

La dejó tranquila para que pudiese contarle todo en las hojas sobre lo que tuviese que decirle. Mako volvió a sus debes de revisar los documentos que Varrick le había entregado, según parecía, las nuevas armas de la policía darían mucho de qué hablar a futuro.

Al rato la chica tocó la puerta de su oficina y entró, llevaba una hoja en su mano con algunas anotaciones

-Veamos… que tienes para mí-

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme anoche. Para ser honesta no sé cómo llegué a ese callejón ni como llegué a Ciudad República. Lo último que recuerdo es estar en un santuario del Reino Tierra (o Nación de Tierra como se llama ahora) me dijeron que tenía que encontrar a alguien o algo, la verdad no lo recuerdo.  
>No recuerdo nada que te pueda ser útil por lo que te pido disculpas por hacerte perder el tiempo.<p>

Nidai"

Mako terminó de leer la pequeña carta y cuando se dirigía a hablarle a la chica, ella ya no estaba. La buscó por la estación y no había rastros de ella.  
>Se sentó en su mesa, se preparó otra taza de café y se puso a investigar los templos que existían en la Nación de Tierra.<br>Tenía un presentimiento que Nidai le estaba escondiendo algo y se empeñaría a encontrarlo.

**PUEBLO DE ZHU MANSU**

Jinora y Kai llegaron al pueblo arrasado por las olas, de inmediato comenzaron a ayudar a los heridos y a la búsqueda de sobrevivientes. Todo era un desastre, casas inundadas y otras totalmente destruidas, para peor, estaba el tema de las personas desaparecidas.  
>Les tomó el resto del día organizar toda la distribución de alimentos y primeros auxilios.<br>Ella se estaba sintiendo muy mal, había ayudado en la guerra contra Kuvira había participado y visto la destrucción de Ciudad Republica ¿pero esto? Era algo totalmente nuevo, la muerte estaba frente a ellos burlándose.

Sintió como la temperatura en su cara aumentaba, sabía que había llegado a tener fiebre ¿pero tan rápido? ¿Por qué? Nada tenía sentido desde que llegaron al pueblo

-¿Estás bien?- Kai se sentó a su lado en una fogata improvisada – te vez un tanto pálida-

- Estoy bien – mintió – solo un poco cansada- se levantó- me voy a dormir

El chico no se sintió convencido del todo, sabía que algo andaba mal con ella. Ese lugar hedía a muerte y lo sabía, sentía algo raro en el aire, en el lugar mismo, pero parecía que a Jinora le afectaba mucho más.  
>La siguió un rato hasta que llegaron al bisonte volador que dormía plácidamente, la chica se recostó, su respiración se veía agitada, comenzaba a sentirse más pálida. ¿Qué podía hacer él?<p>

- Resiste, Jinora – Le dijo sin que ella le escuchara – buscaré la manera de ayudarte-

Al instante comenzó a escuchar gritos de los soldados, parecía que una batalla estaba librándose y fue corriendo a ayudar  
><strong><br>**El no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, unas figuras humanoides y viscosas parecían estar atacando a los soldados ¿eran espíritus? No lo parecían, más bien se veían como monstruos ¿de dónde veían?

No esperó a tener una respuesta, corrió a la playa y ayudó con su Aire Control a los guardias de la Nación del Fuego.  
>Uno de sus golpes le llegó directo a uno de los monstruos, pero pareció inmunme, se volteó a verlo y corrió hacia el chico, su no rostro se abrió como mandíbulas listas para devorarlo.<p>

Kai pudo evitar las primeras embestidas, pero cada vez que la bestia se acercaba parecía dejarlo agotado.

¿Qué eran estas criaturas? Y si continuaba así ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar antes que lo eliminaran?

**MINUTOS ANTES. OCEANO, CERCA DE LAS COSTAS DE ZHU MANSU**

El huevo aparece nuevamente en el fondo del océano, pero ahora está roto. De sus restos sale un líquido negro, se impregna en unas plantas marinas y estas se marchitan al instante. No vemos nada, está totalmente oscuro. Una luz purpura palita avanzando en la oscuridad.

- Energía – su voz suena lúgubre – necesito más energía vital – unos ojos rojos se prenden intensamente, abre su boca y el líquido negro que vimos salir del huevo esta vez sale de él – Tráiganme alimento, pequeños.-

Siguió caminando, en dirección a la superficie.

**TEMPLO AIRE  
><strong>  
>Tenzin no había dejado en todo el día la biblioteca, comió y descansó en el mismo lugar. Sentía que ya estaba cerca de lo que quería encontrar, algo recordaba de viejas historias sobre mitología antes del Avatar, pero el hecho que Zaheer le mencionara que había una enorme posibilidad de que todo esto fuese cierto, eso lo tenía espantado.<p>

- Papá – La voz de Jinora lo tomó de sorpresa – se volteó y vio a su hija en forma de espíritu – Necesitamos todos los refuerzos posibles, estamos bajo ataque y no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, ¡ven por favor!

El viejo Maestro Aire palideció, si había algo más importante que la investigación era su familia. Apenas el espíritu desapareció, corrió a prender la alarma en el templo. Al poco rato todos los discípulos, e incluso sus hijos Ikki y Meelo respondieron al llamado.

- Jovenes, estamos en una situación de emergencia. Jinora me acaba de avisar que están bajo ataque en una población de la Nación del Fuego, según ella hay algo extraño y necesita de nuestra ayuda. Recuerden que vamos a ayudar, por lo que lleven carga ligera y prepárense de inmediato.

Todos obedecieron a la orden, tomaron a los bisontes voladores y se dirigieron a Zhu Mansu.

**LA COSTA DE ZHU MANSU**

Uno a uno los militares caían derrotados, sin energías, algunos fuera de combate y otros sin vida. Las criaturas los tomaban y les absorbían todo lo que tenían, pocos lograban zafarse pero aun así quedaban inconscientes.  
>Al ser todos Maestro Fuego, lanzaron todos los ataque s posibles cosa que durante un rato surgió efecto pero de inmediato las criaturas se volvieron más fuertes, parecía que a medida que absorbían la energía crecían, dejando a los demás en clara desventaja.<p>

-Vampiros- dijo Kai casi agotado – son como vampiros – era de los pocos que quedaba en pie y ya se le estaban acabando su repertorio de defensa y ataque.

Jinora se le había unido un rato después, había logrado recuperarse un poco y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo había llamado a su padre para pedir refuerzos. Con lo que le quedaba de poder había logrado establecer un campo de fuerza alrededor de los soldados que estaban en pie, logró que Kai se juntara con ella y así poder recuperar el aliento.  
>¿Pero por cuanto tiempo podría soportar? En mejores condiciones, el muro no presentaría problema alguno, pero ahora sentía su cuerpo apenas, estaba usando todo lo que le quedaba.<p>

No sabía cuánto más iba a poder aguantar

Todo parecía perdido.

En ese momento final, un halo de luz blanca cayó del cielo, era una energía brillante, pura y reconfortante, los chicos y los soldados comenzaban a recuperarse, tan solo sentirla los hacía más fuertes, Jinora supo que podía aguantar, que podía hacerlos retroceder.  
>Una figura luminosa apareció ante ellos, no podía distinguir quien era, pero estaba logrando que las criaturas retrocedieran al mar.<br>**  
><strong>- NO ME HARÁS RETROCEDER – Gritó con furia la criatura bajo el agua. Alzó las manos y comenzó a moverlas, las aguas comenzaron a agitarse nuevamente – Con esto tendrás suficiente, ya nos encontraremos de nuevo, vengan criaturas mías, entreguen todo lo que absorbieron esta noche, ha sido suficiente -  
>De su cuerpo crecieron dos alas, la figura había comenzado a crecer. – Mi conquista no es en este mundo, nuestra misión es en el Mundo Espiritual -<p>

Tan rápido como la figura de luz llegó, se fue. Sólo Jinora la había visto, los demás estaban recuperado la conciencia. Pero no había tiempo para recuperarse, el mar había vuelto a recogerse y a lo lejos veía una ola mucho más grande venir hacia ellos.

**PUERTO DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA  
><strong>  
>Le había llegado un reporte ese día de que lo más probable era que el puerto sufriría un robo masivo de parte de la mafia. Era importante porque era para repuestos de la construcción de la ciudad y Mako no iba a dejar que se lo llevaran.<br>Armó un pequeño equipo, de los más capacitados para patrullar y defender a toda costa. Se sentía entusiasmado, sabía que sería una misión peligrosa, mal que mal las armas de la mafia eran más avanzadas y sólo en un par de días ellos tendrían su equipamiento actualizado.

El grupo estaba sobre un tejado que daba hacia donde desembarcarían.

- Muy bien, este es el plan. Ellos son más, es cierto, pero nosotros tenemos más experiencia y fuerza, todos uds tienen habilidades de maestros tanto de metal, aire, fuego y agua. Necesitaremos que cada uno pueda mantenerlos ocupados un rato hasta que –señalando a uno de los chicos – tú puedas instalar este interruptor, al activarlo, las armas se volverán inútiles y lograremos hacer que retrocedan. Por lo menos la misión de esta noche, la más importante es hacer que el barco descargue sano y salvo.

A la hora señalada todos estaban en sus puestos pero no había signos de la mafia, eso le extrañaba a Mako ¿le habían dado la información equivocada?  
>Bajaron a puerto para escoltar el barco<p>

Y en ese momento todo se arruinó.

De la nada sufrieron una emboscada, las armas fueron más rápidas y todos sus compañeros cayeron heridos en combate, algunos lograron hacer retroceder a unos cuantos, pero aun así estaban en desventaja.  
>Mako fue el último que quedaba en pie, entre sus defensa con el fuego y la electricidad pudo derribar a unos cuantos y aun así era insuficiente.<p>

Una bala perdida le llegó en hombro, comenzó a perder la conciencia pero siguió luchando.

Lo último que supo es que lo tenían de rodillas, apuntando su cabeza. Luego de eso no supo más

**CONTINUARA  
><strong>  
>¿Y Mako seguirá vivo? ¿Qué era ese rayo de luz blanca? Hoy escribí este capítulo en un cuaderno y la verdad al transcribirlo en digital me quedaron pocas hojas, por lo que me he dedicado a arreglar y agregar más.<p>

Perdón por lo corto del capítulo, espero en el siguiente reivindicarme y escribir como corresponde.

Quiero aclarar una cosa, el objetivo de este fic no es agregar "escenas lemon" ni tan romanticonas, quiero tratar de mantenerlo lo más fiel a la serie, como si fuera el team Bryke quienes estuvieran detrás de esto. Claro, no llegaré al nivel de ellos, pero mi intención es entretenerlos. Aclaro esto debido a cierto review que me llegó.

También es cierto, tuve un pequeño lapsus al decir que Iroh es el abuelo de Aang, cuando es el tio de Sokka, probablemente por que debo haber estado pensando en otra escena.

**FELICES FIESTAS!**


	7. Capítulo 6: La confesión

LA LEYENDA DE KORRA

Libro 5: Encuentros

Capítulo 6: Confesiones

**COSTA DE ZHU MANSU**

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Kai - ¿Puedes seguir ayudando?

El chico se estaba recién incorporando, ya no se sentía cansado como antes, no había rastro de las bestias.

- Sí, creo que sí. ¿Tu cómo te sientes? -

- Mucho mejor, es más, cuando las criaturas se fueron mi energía volvió-

Los niños comenzaron a ayudar a los soldados que estaban recién recuperándose y llevando a los heridos a las tiendas de campaña. Estás se habían trasladado sobre los cerros del pueblo, por lo que ningún puesto de auxilio había sufrido daño alguno durante el ataque.  
>Pero ahora nada aseguraba que con el segundo maremoto pudiesen salir con vida.<p>

Jinora buscó la forma de teletransportarse espiritualmente, quería ver donde estaba su padre y si había recibido el pedido de ayuda. Afortunadamente, el equipo de maestros aire estaba llegando, por lo que podían tener un pequeño respiro ante tanto desastre.

Tenzin fue el primero en llegar, se lanzó del bisonte y con sus habilidades logró aterrizar. De verdad la situación estaba bastante más mal de lo que le habían indicado esa mañana, había pensado que el maremoto era algo pequeño, no un paso de destrucción extrema.

- Papá, viene otra ola gigante y ni Kai ni yo somos capaces de detenerlo, ni siquiera lo que quiera del ejército que vino-

Rápidamente se distribuyeron en equipos para buscar posiciones estratégicas y así hacer retroceder a la enorme ola, o al menos que pudiese bajar la intensidad del desastre.

Ikki y Meelo fueron planeando a ver la ola y si podían encontrar algún punto donde debilitarla, Tenzin y Jinora ordenaron a sus respectivos equipos para poder crear un enorme muro, aunque sin certeza de saber si lo lograrían o no.

- ¿Dónde estás, Korra?- se preguntó el viejo maestro aire, aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta.

**CIUDAD REPUBLICA**

Bolin salió tarde del taller de Varrick, habían tenido una última reunió con el presidente Raiko sobre los prototipos de energía para la ciudad y si todo salía bien, estos comenzarían a instalarse en los distintos distritos durante los días que vendrían.

Estaba feliz, el trabajo era agotador y si bien era confuso para alguien como él, daba lo que más podía y eso se notaba cada gracias también a la ayuda que le había prestado Zhu Lee los primeros días.

Esa noche volvería a ver a Opal después de mucho tiempo y había planeado una cita bastante interesante, por lo que se sentía bastante ansioso.

Tenía todo el discurso aprendido de lo que le diría a su novia esa noche, lo había ensayado y ensayado, no podía salir nada mal.

Quedaron de juntarse en el Parque de la Ciudad, Bolin llegó un poco antes de tiempo, por lo que el chico, un poco nervioso comenzó a pasearse sin detenerse. Había mucho de qué hablar y sentía que era tan poco el tiempo

Opal llegó puntual a la hora señalada, él estaba acostumbrado a verla con el traje de los que estaban entrenando como maestro aire, pero esa noche ella llegó con una falda roja y unas mangas blancas. Se veía hermosa.  
>Por su parte Bolin le había pedido prestado un traje negro a Varrick, algo para que pudiese verse bien y distinto, quería dar una buena impresión.<p>

- ¿Vamos?- ofreciéndole su brazo

- Vamos- le respondió ella con una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara

Bolin la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar por el parque, era una noche muy tranquila, él se notaba un tanto nervioso al estar con ella, tal vez era por lo que tenía planeado después, no sabía si era el momento adecuado después de tantos años.

- ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Opal – usualmente estas más comunicativo-

Bolin la miró y le sonrió, no habló de inmediato, la tomó de su mentón y le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

- Esta noche te tengo una sorpresa- le respondió al terminar – Le tomó de su mano – ven, vamos.-

La llevó a un restaurant bastante elegante que estaba cerca del parque, la chica estaba muy impresionada.  
>El mozo los recibió amablemente y los dirigió a una mesa que estaba reservada para ellos en una terraza.<p>

- ¿Estás seguro de querer estar aquí? – la chica no podía salir de su asombro – digo ¿puedes pagarlo?

Bolin se rio por primera vez en toda la noche, ya suponía que iba a pasar algo como esto, le había dicho que comenzó a trabajar pero como no habían podido hablar mucho durante esos días, no estaba enterada de todo.

- Bueno – comenzó el – Opal…- bebió un sorbo de agua –el asunto que te traje es porque mañana es tu cumpleaños y me dijiste que no estarías en Ciudad República ya que tienes que viajar a Zhaofu a celebrarlo con tu familia, eso lo entiendo, pero quise tenerte para mi esta noche por que … veras… ¿hace cuánto que estamos juntos?-

Opal hizo la cuenta – como más o menos 3 años y unos meses creo, pero que tiene que ver?

- El asunto es, te he contado un poco sobre mí a lo largo de este tiempo, como con mi hermano quedamos huérfanos y tuvimos que hacer de todo para sobrevivir, entramos al Arena de Pro Control para llegar a algo mejor, pero siempre SIEMPRE me he sentido a la sombra de Makko. No es una mala persona, tiene sus momentos agradables y aunque no lo demuestre se preocupa mucho por mí, el problema es que para todos soy como el "más pequeño de la familia", aun cuando tuve mi momento de fama haciendo las películas de Nuktuk- Suspiró – sentirse así no era agradable para él, además era algo que por primera vez confesaba – El asunto, Opal, es que incluso en el amor fui bastante impráctico por así decir. Primero llegó Korra que claramente estaba enamorada de mi hermano y ella nunca supo lo que yo sentía o al menos creo que nunca lo hizo saber-

La chica escuchaba en silencio, era primera vez que Bolin le contaba ese aspecto de su vida, sabía que él había crecido en las calles, eso no le molestaba, sabía que en algún momento le había gustado Korra pero no sentía celos de eso, al final era el Avatar y no te puedes enojar por eso. Rio para sus adentros.

Bolin continuó

-La verdad no sé qué estaba pensando cuando fui la "pareja" de Eska – se rio- en serio, me hubieses visto con ella te hubiese dado lastima, era como el "perrito" de ella. Pero no era mala chica, ambos necesitábamos cariño, pero claro cada uno a su manera. – El mesero llegó con el pedido, por lo que ambos ya estaban listos para comer- Te cuento todo esto porque finalmente llegaste tú, y yo se que muchas veces me comporté como un idiota pero estaba feliz, era la primera vez que una chica mostraba interés genuino, no era algo masoquista, era algo real.-

Opal se sentía sorprendida, este no era el Bolin que ella conocía, generalmente hacía bromas por todo, se comportaba de forma infantil o podía hacer comentarios fuera del momento, pero también tenía muchas cosas buenas y por eso estaba con él, porque aún con esas situaciones, el siempre la protegería. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

- Durante la guerra con Kuvira, incluso antes de que oficialmente comenzara, nos separamos ¿recuerdas?- siguió – Yo lo único que deseaba era volver a verte, había tomado ese trabajo porque creía en algo, creía en que ella era una buena persona, aun siendo dura. Pero siempre pensaba en ti y quería encontrar el momento de volver a verte. Tú eras la única persona por la que hacía toda esta locura de seguir en eso. Pero cuando nos volvimos a ver estabas tan enojada conmigo, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien y resultaba que estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. – Partió tranquilamente su plato y comenzó a servírselo – Cuando te fuiste, nada más me importó.

- Bolin – le interrumpió la chica - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-

- Paciencia – le sonrió – ya voy a llegar al punto, sé que estas sorprendida por como estoy comportándome ahora, diablos, hasta yo lo estoy.-

Terminaron la cena en silencio, el mozo les ofreció el postre y se marchó.

- Cuando terminó la guerra – Bolin retomó la conversación – Korra y Asami desaparecieron, Mako se acaba de transformar en Jefe de la Policia, un equipo de voluntarios y tu fueron a ayudar a las víctimas de la destrucción ¿y yo? Realmente me vi sin nada que hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, como parte del "equipo Avatar" siempre había algo, siempre había una emergencia, siempre estaba el momento de ir a ayudar a los necesitados, esos fueron los mejores años, luego pasó todo esto y sentí que me quedaba solo. – El mozo les trajo el pedido – Sé que no estoy sólo, pero me sentí un poco inútil, y ahora claro, ya sabes que volví a trabajar, el asunto es que si te pude invitar a cenar aquí esta noche, es porque puedo hacerlo. Estoy trabajando para Varrick en nuevos proyectos para la reconstrucción y la paga es bastante buena, creo que por fin me estoy volviendo a sentir útil de nuevo.-

- Entonces es cierto eso!? – la chica ahora si se sorprendió -me habían dicho que habías estado varias veces en casa de Varrick pero pensaba que era por la amistad, no sabía que estabas trabajando para él. Te felicito! – La risa de ella era sincera y eso hizo que lo que siguiera fuese más difícil

- Opal, te vas mañana a Zhaofu por unos días y ahora mismo estoy reuniendo todo el valor que tengo para poder hacer esto-

Bolin se levantó de la mesa, se puso detrás de su novia y le puso un collar de diamantes. Ella quedó totalmente impresionada por el gesto. Se miraban con amor y cariño en ese momento.

Bolin se arrodilló, ella no podía creer toda la escena y estaba en shock.

- Opal de la familia Beifong – sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita - ¿te casarías conmigo?-

**COSTA DE ZHU MANSU**

- PREPARENSE, LA OLA ESTÁ POR LLEGAR- Tenzin gritó a todos los que estaban en el momento – USEN TODA SU ENERGÍA PARA HACERLA RETROCEDER!-

Él sabía que el esfuerzo sería inútil, lo presentía, no tenía tanto poder para poder hacer retroceder la ola, ninguno de los discípulos podía hacerlo, ni su hija. Pero no por eso se rendirían.  
>Recibieron ayuda de todos los soldados que se habían recuperado, empleando el fuego control junto al muro de aire, tal vez así podían minimizar los daños.<p>

- AGUANTEN- Gritó el maestro

La ola se acercaba a mayor velocidad

- AGUANTEN!- Nadie escondía el miedo que tenían en ese momento

La gran ola finalmente llegó , era tan grande que probablemente hundirían a todos ahí, pero Tenzin no se iría sin luchar.

- AHORA!- Todos los presentes usaron sus habilidades para crear un enorme muro de fuego.

Al comienzo parecía ser efectivo, salía vapor, caían gotas como de lluvia pero saladas, todos usaban su energía, pero la ola parecía tener vida propia y comenzaba a golpear con mas fuerza.

- No vamos a poder – se dijo Tenzin – este es el fin.-

- No lo es – le dijo una voz – Permíteme ayudar -

El viejo maestro se dio vuelta para mirar

- ¿Papá?- estaba impresionado – pero…pero tu estas muerto-

- Lo sé, de hecho lo estoy, pero ya te contaré sobre esto, no tengo mucho tiempo-

- ¿Y Korra? – le preguntó - ¿ella está a salvo? ¿Está bien? -

-Sí- le respondió escuetamente – ella está bien, su pelea está en otro lado-

Luego se levantó por los cielos, todos los presentes lo vieron y no podían creer que el anterior Avatar estuviera entre ellos

El antiguo avatar se elevó por encima de ellos y el suelo comenzó a retumbar, una larga fila kilométrica de tierra se elevó hacia donde estaba Aang, formando una enorme pared de tierra y piedra.

La enorme ola había sido frenada.

**CONTINUARA  
><strong>Perdón la tardanza! Entre mi trabajo y las festividades no he tenido tiempo. Pero no he dejado el fanfic de lado, lo voy actualizar como mínimo una vez a la semana.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos qué pasó con Mako tras ese disparo, también tendremos más noticias de las aventuras Korra y Asami y especialmente los motivos de porque Aang está de vuelta.


End file.
